Surface Missions
by Deadly Ice 88
Summary: Sequel of Survival Mission. It has been 6 years since the Atlantida expedition, where once again, the team will have to meet to solve the problems that arise through on the surface. Where they will be joined by a new member, who will have to discover the truth of what happened to his loved one ...
1. 1- Beginning of the Mysteries

**Hello to all my readers, here we are to start the second part of the story "Survival Mission", and if you have not read it yet, I recommend you read it first to better understand this part.**

**In this new part, it will be about discovering mysteries that Atlantis has, and where it opens adventures where I hope everyone likes it.**

**Atlantis is not my property, it belongs to their respective creators and owners.**

**Without further ado, welcome to this new ...**

* * *

**Chap. 1. Beginning of the Mysteries.**

_Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean._

_1920_

Right at dawn, we can witness how a merchant ship was quietly crossing the Atlantic Ocean, and especially knowing that they could finally sail without worrying that a whole fleet or submarines would shoot at them. But mysteriously, when it began to enter waters with a lot of fog, it was so thick that they barely had visibility, the ship disappeared mysteriously ... but the only thing that was heard was something sinking.

After a few hours later, now in the evening, we can see that in the same waters where the fog was, we can see that there was now a small fishing boat. The fishermen were quietly collecting their fish, when one of them saw something curious in the sea, quickly went through a somewhat large hook and submerged it in the water, to be able to take out what he saw in the sea.

Once collected, we can see that it was a sailor's hat, needless to say, the fisherman loved it.

-Hey, look! - the fishing boat called one of his friends, and the aforementioned approached him. Once his friend was close enough, he put on his hat.

¨I'm now a captain¨, I joke while doing a sailor greeting, which both had a lot of fun.

¨Can I take it?¨, Asked his friend once they stopped laughing.

¨What ?, no, it's mine¨, mentioned the shocked. At one time they struggled to see who was left with the hat, but the friend stayed with him, and then the aforementioned put it on.

¨Ah ... now I am the capital!¨, I joke while laughing fun, which both laugh again.

¨I think I'll keep it ...¨

¨What? No way, I found it¨.

¨Yes, but now I have it¨.

¨Because you took it from me¨.

¨Why do you let that ...¨

They would have continued with their small discussion, but in a moment, they felt like something creaked down the ship, and then felt a jolt in the aforementioned, which both had to hold on to avoid falling.

The fisherman who had the hat, quickly takes off his hat and puts it on the other's chest.

¨I'll give it back¨, mentioned the scared.

¨No thanks !, I give it to you¨, said the scared fishing boat, while raising his hands to avoid grabbing it.

Once again when they were going to discuss who was left, they again heard the sound of something mysterious.

We witness the fishing boat that was quietly on the high seas, but in just a few seconds, the ship sank completely to the bottom of the sea….

After other hours, now during the night, in the same part where there was fog, we can witness how slowly one began to see a cargo ship with its lights on to navigate safely through the fog.

While standing on the deck of the ship, leaning against the railing of the ship were navigators.

¨It's good to be able to navigate with the lights on without worrying about being shot¨, commented one while enjoying his coffee. His partner nods in agreement with him.

"Especially with this fog that covers us around," said the other sailor. But before the coffee man spoke again, the ship stopped suddenly. Before they asked why they stopped, the ship shook. They had to grab the railing to avoid falling, but yes, they had to check the boxes that hit them, since several boxes that were transported began to free and slide along the deck of the ship, before they began to cross part of the railing and fall to the ocean.

The sailors watched everything, but before they wondered what was happening, their eyes found something terrifying, as a gigantic tentacle began to witness as it emerged at the bottom of the ocean.

But if that was already terrifying, more tentacles began to rise from the water, but before the sailors reacted, the tentacles grabbed them and like simple rags, they were pulled into the depths of the ocean.

All of that was seen by a large part of the crew and the captain, and before they reacted, several tentacles began to emerge in the back of them, where they began to grab them. Several crew members began attacking with axes, harpoons and even guns, but nothing damaged the tentacles.

Quickly the captain begins to run to the radio office, trying to ignore the screams of his men, when he arrived, he saw that someone else was already on the radio.

¨It's the Kraken! Send a message from ...¨

The captain was beginning to give orders to the radio operator, where the aforementioned tried to send an SOS to anyone, but before sending it, the ship shook violently again, for a few seconds, all the light of the ship turned off completely.

The only thing that was heard now in all that darkness, were only screams of terror and agony and, above all, of a creature roaring with ferocity ...

(0) (0) (0)

_We can witness how a little girl ran and practically threw herself to hug a young man much older than her._

_The little girl tried to be as close to her brother, and even tightened her grip, and the young man could only affectionately correspond to the hug._

_¨Let your brother leave ... they are already waiting for him¨, said a woman behind the little girl, but the aforementioned ignored her. Both continued to share this special moment, until the young man separated it and bent down to be at his height._

_¨Don't put that face¨, said the young man while with one of his hands, he wiped the little girl's face, as she began to shed tears._

_¨You are strong, and I promise you that before you know it, I will arrive here with a lot of money for your operation… we still have a lot to do; like watching your first bike ride, go to the park, eat ice cream, play in the rain. All that and more we will do together. Okay?¨, Said the young man with a sincere smile, what the girl nodded. The young man, seeing that she calmed down, stood up and opened a door, which led outside._

_¨I love you and I will always take care of you no matter where you are, never forget that¨, the young man mentioned as he turned back a little to see her._

_¨Like I love you, I love you from here to infinity¨, said the little girl with enormous joy, what the young man smiled happily, and then closed the door ..._

The stage is changed so that we can witness what was a large room, with a double bed, bookcase, a window in the ceiling. But we concentrated on the lump that was under the sheets of the big bed, it was noticeable that it was shaking, then stopping. When it was thought that the lump calmed down ...

¨DON'T WAIT!¨, there was a shout from the sacks of the sheet, then whoever was in bed, get up suddenly and breathe agitatedly.

The person trying to control his breathing, we can't see who he was, since the room was dark. Once he saw that he was in his room, he gasped, then got out of bed and walked to a specific door. When opening it, we can see that it was a totally fine and elegant bathroom, the person turns on the light to be able to see, then open the sink and once the water began to fall, with his hands I grab a little and it is done in the face .

Once it began to rinse, and once it dried with a towel. We can see who it was. It was a 12-year-old girl with light skin, light brown eyes, dark brown hair. Her dress is an orange sleeveless shirt and a beige short.

The little girl began to see herself in the reflection of the mirror. Everyone says that the eyes are the window of the soul, and if a person saw the eyes of the girl right now, all he could see would be pain and suffering ...

¨Whatever 6 years have passed ... I still remember him, I dream of him. But I never dream when he stayed with me to sleep when he had a nightmare, or the time he always hid the vegetables he didn't like or when he sang to me ... I only remember when he left ... I'm getting tired of just remembering it like that¨ , girl while still looking at the reflection.

Once the minutes passed, he left the bathroom, and although he should go back to sleep ... he was no longer sleepy.

¨There's nothing like a good cup of hot chocolate I can't solve¨, said the girl as she smiled and reflected in her eyes some happiness. Then very carefully, what was his room came out, and although his intention was not to turn on any light, just as he left the hall, he realized that a large fireplace below was lit.

"How strange? They usually turn it on in the snowfall or when Mr. Whitmore is in his" reading area, "said the little girl to herself, as she let out a laughing laugh when she mentioned the latter. As he walked down the hall on the second floor, to go to the stairs, he began to dive into his thoughts.

I could not believe that of going cold at night, eating garbage, stealing a few cents, and suffering abuse from people. Now she lived in a large luxurious mansion, always having food in the kitchen, hot water, receiving a good education, and the best, surrounded by people who loved her and that the feeling was mutual. The little girl could not pay the good man who found her in that dirty street, and gave her a new home, at first if she felt strange and afraid, but little by little she began to see that the people who lived were not bad people, on the contrary, they accepted it with open arms ...

Still immersed in his thoughts, he did not realize that he collided with something, when he looked up, his brown eyes met blue eyes that looked surprised, but his surprise was erased, and then see that they reflected affection ...

¨Molly, why are you awake at this time?¨, Asked the owner of those blue eyes, which was of a feminine tone. The little girl, Molly, kept thinking about the words heard, then smiled at her.

"I couldn't sleep, Helga," Molly said sincerely. Helga saw her confused, then smiled at her with affection, then took Molly by the hand, and they both started walking towards the direction of the kitchen.

Once they both reached the kitchen, Helga released Molly by the hand, then walked to the stove.

"How do you like it?", Helga asked as she turned to see Molly a little while she took out a hole.

¨You know¨, Molly mentioned funny, which Helga smiled back and took out the ingredients to make hot chocolate. While Helga was starting to make chocolate for Molly, the aforementioned could not help seeing the beautiful woman ahead. He met her the first day he arrived here, and he treated her with kindness and respect, even in his little spare time, he gave everything to her; I played with her, helped her to level her studies, accompanied her for lunch, stayed to sleep with her when she had one of her many nightmares caused by the events that occurred 4 years ago in a row and even taught her one or another movement to defend herself ... while Mr. Whitmore was seen as a grandfather than ever, but always wanted ... Helga began to see her as a second maternal form ...

But while I was thinking about that, I also watched Helga's clothes carefully, since, being at night, I expected the woman to have a sleeveless shirt, a pajama shorts and her loose hair, as she always used to sleep. But instead, Helgatenia had a black long-sleeved shirt, pants tight to her slender green body, brown belt, and her hair was braided.

¨Really Molly, a cup as you like, I even bothered to put marshmallows inside¨, Helga said while putting the cup on the table, but Molly did not take it.

¨What happens?¨, Helga asked worried.

¨Why are you dressed doing?¨, Molly asked directly, her voice sounded worried and at the same time confused. When Helga was discovered, she decided to make time to prepare the news she was going to give ...

"Why? I don't look good?", Helga questioned, pretending an annoying tone. When Molly heard it, her eyes widened in surprise, and she quickly began to shake her head.

¨No!, no, it's not that ... you look amazing, great, beautiful ... well, you always look beautiful ...¨, Molly said as she lowered her flushed gaze, what Helga smiled when she heard those words and inside, she felt happy .

"But I mean ... you only dress that way when you're going to train or when you go out at night when Mr. Whitmore ordered you something ..." Molly explained worriedly and looked up to see Helga. Helga let out a sigh.

¨Ahh ... you're right, I will leave the city for a few days and I will not go alone, Mr. Whitmore will go with me ...¨,Just said it, Molly let out a gasp and her eyes widened in surprise and at the same time in fear.

¨What?...¨

¨Yes, Mr. Whtmore gathered some members of an old expedition and we will go on a trip to a place ... far away, to ask for help from a friend¨, Helga explained her reasons, and Molly quickly approached her, to face opposite she.

¨And why don't they take me? I would like to accompany them¨, she asked confused, Helga bent down to meet her height, to give her a resigned smile.

¨Believe me, I would like you to come with us, but it is a place that is almost impossible to go and that only a few can go ... I even think that I should not go ...¨, Helga said the last for herself, and in a whisper . A whisper that Molly listened attentively.

"Then don't go! Stay with me!" Molly exclaimed, worried and somewhat anxious. Ah Helga was surprised by what I heard, then let out a sigh.

¨I can't ... someone has to take care of Mr. Whitmore's back, that's my job. Besides, I just came to say goodbye to you, and to go for a newspaper that Whitmore forgot in his library. He is already at the dock waiting for me next to the other members of the expedition, they just wait for me. The servants will be with you, neglect, you will not be alone¨, Helga said as she smiled at Molly. But the one mentioned under his gaze. Helga realized that as the little girl was not happy, she wrapped her in her spleens, and gave her a hug.

"I promise you, before you know it, we'll get here," Helga whispered to Molly while they were still in the hug. But what Helga didn't know, is that those words would affect Molly more ... since they were almost the same words her brother said before ... of ... never coming back. And not only her brother, her father, her mother still said those words to her, but once they left the apartment door where she used to live ... they never came back.

"Quiet ... shh, everything is fine," Helga whispered as Molly shivered. Before he could react or say anything, Molly let go of the hug, and hurried out of the kitchen. While Helga listened as he climbed the steps, then heard a door slamming.

Helga let out a sigh, since she managed to notice the discomfort and sadness that the little girl had, her feelings were so great that she noticed that she forgot her cup. Although Helga wanted to go up and see that Molly was well, she knew she didn't have time, at least it took about 5 hours to reach the exact coordinates to submerge the submarine towards Atlantis. And as he left the kitchen, walked through the living room, entered and descended the elevator, he began to dive into his thoughts.

Helga was thinking about what happened in these 6 years, when he was still recovering from his fractures in the damn fall of the Gyro-Evac, he learned that Germany ... his country of origin ... declared war on his European neighbors. It was fateful, and when I thought it would only last a short time ... it turned out quite the opposite. 4 years, there were 4 long and tragic 4 years that fear, chaos, destruction, famine, ruin, tragedy and death throughout the world lasted and despite the fact that governments are recovering little by little ... the consequences of the War are still they can breathe today ...

Helga was so immersed in her thoughts, that she noticed that she was already on the ground floor, shook her head and upon entering the library, she only had to search a little where she found the newspaper that Mr. Whitmore asked him to bring, once I grab him, he climbed back into the elevator.

"I hope she knows what she is doing ..." Helga said loudly, since she didn't think it was a good idea for her to return to the city of Atlantis, after she tried to take her energy source. He understood why Mr. Whitmore wanted to ask for Milo's help, but ... he still had a good record of what happened on the expedition, the pain of his fractures and especially ... he remembered it even perfectly ... he remembered the boy who saved him more at once his life ... the same one who gave him a second chance to do things correctly ...

Once the elevator stopped, his steps were heard throughout the mansion, then with his hand open the door, but before he left, his eyes were fixed on the stairs, as if he were waiting for Molly to come down to say goodbye to her.

I wait several minutes, but the little one did not come down. Helga knew she should be upset, so she decided to respect her space.

"See you Molly, we'll be back soon ..." Helga announced her farewell, but didn't hear anything. Then Helga closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them.

¨I love you Molly, bye¨, Helga spoke with all honesty and said it from his heart, then finally close the door. Yes, you could see the great change Helga has had during these years, but, although she is more friendly and open, it does not mean that she has stopped being the strong, serious and proud woman she was.

Once outside, he got into his car and once he started, he was so focused driving that he didn't notice that there was a stowaway hidden in his car ...

* * *

**With this we conclude the first chapter of this exciting story.**

**I hope you, my readers, continue to enjoy the story, and if you have any questions, suggestions, questions, concerns, recommendations, questions, it will be well received and I will answer it as soon as possible :)**

**And also if they have an idea for a future story or adventure that our favorite team makes, they can suggest it ;)**

**Thank you and I hope to see you soon.**


	2. 2- Reunions

**Again welcome to this story, keep enjoying reading it and if you have any comments or questions, you can confidently tell me.**

**Atlantis is not my property, it belongs to their respective creators.**

**Without more to say we begin ...**

* * *

**Chap.2. Gatherings.**

In the Majestic City of Atlantis, you could appreciate these six years that have passed in the City. Since now of being one without knowledge of his past, living in ruins and pretending that everything was fine. Now everything was totally different, since now almost the repairs were almost complete, every day they learned more about their ancestors and the fantastic creatures that were on the verge of extinction, have been produced to prevent their extinction.

But for now, we focus on the lava rivers that flow calmly from the bottom of the City limits, where the waterfalls of the border of the City of Atlantis were located, we can hear how a slight buzzing sound is heard from the bottom , to quickly witness who was doing it.

The noise was caused by a flying Atlantean vehicle, which was shaped like a small fish. And who was riding on him, was Queen Kida Nedakh or better known as Kida, she currently wore her Queen's robe.

We see how she masterfully drove her vehicle through the lava rivers, and while she flew, the lava geysers begin to shoot around her, but she doesn't worry, quite the opposite, she began to enjoy it, she already began to miss the sensation of emotion. After all, being Queen entails great responsibilities, responsibilities that she now had that took away all her time. While piloting, several creatures the size of a blue-skinned whale, six legs with three fingers each and a whale-like head, began to emerge from the lava, but were not aggressive, but began to swim through the Lava, to the great delight of Kida.

Kida drives faster forward, where other creatures were swimming in the lava, but now the difference is that they were of a smaller size, it was more than obvious that they were their youthful form. One of the creatures seeing Kida swims to the side of the lava river and leaves it before shaking off some of the lava that was still on him. Once the lava was no longer in his body, he began barking at Kida as a way to get his attention.

Upon witnessing it, Kida let out a laugh, then descended to where the creature was, once it landed beside him, Kida looked at him with appreciation.

¨Obby, hurry up we must return to the throne room¨, she said to the creature, before the aforementioned named Obby jumped on the flying fish, and put herself comfortably behind Kida.

Once Obby settled down, Kida resumed the flight. She begins to maneuver through the clouds that formed by the steam that produced the water from the waterfalls by touching the lava river. Kida begins to rise by the married, and once finished, I arrive at what were the giant statues of the Atlantean Guardians, the same who have protected Atlantis and its inhabitants from all threats, and recently, to protect them caused by the awakening of the volcano produced by the people of the Surface.

Kida goes through two large statues, each of which holds a large plate, one of which shines with blue lines while a fire burns on the plate. Standing at the head of the second statue, two Atlanteans use ropes to lower a large carved stone from a nose instead of the statue's face. While they do this, a woman was sitting in a larger flying vehicle and guides them before using her crystal necklace to seal it with a flash of blue light. The light then goes out before the contour of the nose along with the eyes of the statues and other carved lines begin to shine.

Kida continues her tour of the City, where she happily greets all the inhabitants. Like several children who are on a terrace next to a couple of men who are carving symbols and lines on stone pillars. Then it goes through the market that has not only expanded, but is also thriving as never seen before. Then Kida goes through another terrace, where a woman was teaching how to read runes and Atlantean symbols to many children and not so surprisingly, to some adults. When Kida saw that, she was not surprised, after all, her story had been lost for many years, and they were slowly recovering it.

Then Kida flies by other Atlanteans, who, seeing her, greet her with joy.

¨Good morning, Queen Kida¨.

¨Good morning and be careful¨, Kida answered as she smiled and corresponded to the greeting. And before he went to the Temple, he saw how the Heart of Atlantis shone and was on top of the City. Kida takes flight and gets close enough to the Heart to see it. He observed with respect and carefully the stones that floated around the Heart, since the faces of the Kings and Queens of Atlantis of the past were carved. But Kida looks at one precisely, since that stone was sculpted the one that had her father's face. As he watched her, he kept thinking if he was doing the right thing. She perfectly remembers that her father decided to hide the Heart of Atlantis, to avoid suffering another catastrophe like the one that happened millennia ago and to hide it from those who only think of power and use it as a weapon for war ... people like Rourke. But she decided that such a need to be shared, understood by all. What I always thought if I was doing the right thing.

After several minutes, where Kida was reflecting and thinking, she descended to the direction of the temple, after all, the love of her life awaited her.

Inside the main palace, more precise, in the throne room. Milo was watching two Atlanteans flying with their vehicles and with the help of some ropes, they began to lift the head of the broken statue from the water. Now he had some Atlantean robes, but the big difference it showed was that he had a tattoo on his left shoulder, which was shaped like a sun. The tattoo covered most of the shoulder, as it reached the middle of his shoulder and part of the arm.

While still watching the two men begin to raise their heads high enough to be on top of the statue, while gently placing their head in their rightful place before flying, for the next reconstruction.

Milo hears the palace door open and close. He turns around, then smiles to see who arrived. Who arrived was Kida who looked at the statue while smiling.

¨I'm glad to see how the Old King will never have to shed tears anymore¨, Kida mentioned happily and approached Milo.

But before I could answer him, Obby suddenly appeared and when he saw Milo, he ran happily to him, as he began to bark. Obby throws himself at Milo, knocking him down and begins to affectionately lick Milo's face.

¨Obby !, I'm also happy to see you !, but you're drooling me friend, have more respect¨, Milo declared while receiving Obby licks. Once I heard it, the aforementioned moved to let Milo get up.

"I never thought that the reconstruction of Atlantis would move so fast," Kida said, still marveling at everything they have accomplished these six years.

¨In spite of having existed for thousands of years before the sinking of Atlantis, I feel that we have only discovered a fraction of what the Heart of Atlantis can teach us¨, Milo said while looking at his crystal that hung on his neck. And Milo was going to keep talking, but Kida wrapped him in her arms around his neck, leaving them both facing each other.

¨And all this would not be possible without¨, mentioning Kida lovingly.

¨No, it's not for much¨, Milo said with sorrow.

¨Of course, it is, and not only that. But I also thank you for helping me to know what true Love is¨, Kida mentioned in a whisper before closing her eyes and connecting them with Milo's. What he quickly reciprocated the kiss.

For both of them, they could stay that way for the rest of the day, but they both listened like little barks that combined with groans, both of them were taken out of their romantic moment.

Milo and Kida turned down where the noise came from, who was Obby standing on his hind legs with a pleading look in his eyes.

¨Haha, okay friend, but only one rock¨, declared Milo, before pulling a small rock between his robe towards Obby. He nods, before he showed great happiness on his face, and then took out his long tongue, since he stretched like a chameleon, grabbed the rock with the aforementioned and ate it. Obby ate happily, before swallowing it and seeing the two with pleading eyes, it seems he wanted more.

¨If it continues, you will only become a plump lava dog, maybe we should go on a diet¨, Milo declared amused. But Obby suddenly changed his playful and cheerful personality, to show anger, as he zeroed his eyes and began to growl. That caused both Milo and Kida to miss each other.

¨What happens Obby?¨, Kida asked confused and worried. But before Obby can do something or Milo say something, the palace doors open and a council member runs frantically, it shows in his expression that he was worried. And behind the aforementioned, he had two palace guards.

"Queen Kida! Intruders are approaching the city!", He expressed fearfully and pointed outside the palace. What made Milo and Kida look confused and serious at the same time.

After only a few minutes, outside under the large steps leading to the Palace, a large crowd gathered around. Many citizens were frightened by who the invaders were, but several warriors began preparing to begin a battle if necessary.

Kida and Milo also arrived, where while Milo took out some binoculars that he kept to see who they were, Kida was giving instructions to his warriors.

¨They are coming through the lava tunnels. Where is the captain? I want them to start flying and knocking them down before they get here!¨, Kida exclaimed to his guards.

¨Hope they are not intruders! ... They are friends!¨, Milo exclaimed with a smile as he sees several familiar faces through the binoculars. Kida confused, asks for the binoculars, once she has them, go through them and when she recognizes them, she showed a big smile on Kida's face.

¨Queen Kida !, we are ready to repel this new threat!¨, said an Atlantean firmly and behind him were the other Atlantean warriors.

¨Do not do anything, do not worry !, They are friends!¨, Kida exclaimed to his people, to avoid altering citizens and that their men do not commit madness. These relaxed a little by the words of his Queen, but others, not so much ...

Those who began to arrive at the City of Atlantis, were the members of the expedition of the surface of the same city. They were driving and arriving in small planes that were driven by large propellers in the back and above to keep it in the air. Each plane was driven and there were two members of the surface. Once the surface members observed the city of Atlantis. Everyone marveled at the sight, as they watched her more majestic compared to the six they had passed.

¨Oh! It's beautiful Vinny!¨, Mole exclaimed as he watched the city to his travel companion.

¨Yes ... it's amazing what a paint and glue hand can do¨, Vynni replied with his tone and humor that characterizes him.

Everyone began to land quietly in the same place where all the Atlanteans had gathered. Once the Atlanteans observed better who arrived, the citizens relaxed and the guards lowered their weapons, since they recognized perfectly the same people who have been honored in the Atlantis records, for having saved them.

Milo ran quickly to greet his friends, and as the vehicle where Sweet and Audrey arrived was the closest to him, he went to meet them first.

¨Sweet, Audrey, what a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?¨, Milo said while extending his hand to help Audrey get out of the vehicle.

¨We only come to see if you have not caused any disaster¨, she replied mockingly, while accepting his help. Once she got off, they both gave each other a little hug, but before Audrey let go, Milo pulled her again.

"Two for moving," Milo replied amused, which Audrey would hug him again. While they both received that show of affection, the others were being received by several more Atlanteans.

¨Uh, he, thank you very much¨, Sweet replied with sorrow, while some Atlanteans put a bouquet of flowers on his neck.

¨I wish I was not allergic¨, he said nervously, since since he did not recognize the flowers, it was obvious that he did not know what they could have.

¨Hello, and who will be my guide for the City?¨, Packard asked the two Atlantean guards who helped him get off his plane.

¨Oh, choose me¨, one of them replied kindly.

¨No, choose me¨, said the other quickly. Quickly a small discussion formed between them to know who the guide will be.

¨Enough, enough, both are cute. We will all go¨, Packard interrupted both of them and began to walk towards the City. What both began to walk behind her and very happy.

¨Be welcome¨, three girls announced at the same time to Vinny, Cookie and Mole, while they put some branches to the three mentioned.

¨Oh thank you very much, and as a gift, have this. A sample of my secret recipe¨, Cookie said as he gave an Atlantean a bottle.

"Oh what an honor," he said as he bowed his thanks, and quickly brought a portion to his mouth. But within a few seconds, he collapsed on the ground.

¨How curious, last time I watched as a man slip out of food, there was a Bom, and no more Chinese laundry¨, Vinny said a little funny, while he and Cookie were heading to greet Milo and Kida. While Mole stayed with the three girls.

¨Oh, lol, excuse me mademoiselle¨, Mole said as he approached the ear of an Atlantean and began to whisper a few words. But a few seconds later, the Atlantean and her friends, having heard those words, were outraged and now her eyes showed anger.

¨Hey really, they don't know how much I miss them¨, Milo said happily to his friends. And before they continued with their talk, everyone watched as Mole ran for his life, since he was being chased by the Atlantean girls.

¨He will be…?¨

"Neglect, you're used to it, just like us," Sweet Sweet said, as she shrugged.

¨It's not that I complain, but what are they doing here? Did something happen to Mr. Whitmore?¨, Milo asked now worried, since he began to fear that the person who was a great friend of his grandfather and who financed the expedition to Atalntis something bad happened to him.

¨Why don't you ask him?¨, Audrey answered amusedly as he signaled to another vehicle.

¨Milo ...¨, whispered Kida shocked by the person she could think of who it was. But Milo recognized it perfectly.

¨Mr. Whitmore?!¨, exclaimed Milo shocked and excited to see him in person.

¨Not only I'm fine !, but also that crystal of yours, makes me feel as if I were twenty years old again¨, he replied, while greeting him and with a great jump he got out of the vehicle. Although Milo by inertia caught him on the ground, to avoid getting hurt.

¨Je, although the truth, I'm still old¨, expressed Mr. Whitmore amused, while Milo smiled happily to see him.

¨And you must be Princess Kida, although of course, she is now Queen Kida. I am ...¨, he greeted Kida respectfully and extended his hand. But before he also formally introduced himself, Kida hugged him with great force and affection.

¨Without a doubt you are Mr. Whitmore. I have no words to express all my gratitude for having brought Milo into my life and for having my people reborn again¨, Kida expressed with much gratitude in her voice and separated from him.

But before Kida expressed his gratitude to him again or Milo said something, the three watched as Mole crawled on the floor asking for help, before he was pulled by the Atlantean girls, which he began to ask for help.

¨He, I hope that with that I learn not to mess with a lady¨, I express a voice in a touch of mockery. Milo and Kida turned to the direction where it came from and what they saw left them surprised. Since arms crossed and reloaded in the same vehicle that Mr. Whitmore arrived, Helga was. For them, they did not expect to see the same woman who was Rourke's right hand, but who, at the same time, who mysteriously and surprisingly survived his fractures that he had by Rourke's actions.

Helga also did not know what to say to the people who forgave her, but she also felt that she did not deserve to return to Atlantis, but because of Mr. Whitmore's great insistence that she accompany her, I accept. Although he did not like to come by leaving the little girl alone who took an immense love.

Only, Helga bowed respectfully to Kida and Milo in greeting.

¨¨_Ejem¨_ I think it would be better to enter to be better aware of it¨, said Mr. Whitmore quickly. What Milo and Kida answered the good man with a smile.

¨Is right. We go inside where they can eat the most exquisite dishes that Atlantis can offer them¨, Kida said as she began to walk down the stairs, followed by everyone else. Although yes, Helga was a little more withdrawn than the others ...

¨Oh, I doubt they can compare to my dishes, right guys?¨, Cookie said proudly, which everyone answered hardly yes.

But before they walked on the stairs, Obby stepped between their feet. It is noteworthy that all members were surprised to see the strange creature, since they did not remember seeing it when they arrived years ago. Then Obby began to smell something in the air, and detected a new smell, apart from strangers, that came from Mr. Whitmore and Helga's vehicle, which began to bark, drawing everyone's attention.

¨What's up friend?¨, Milo asked confused, to see that he was still barking at the vehicle. Helga missed, since she didn't remember that they had things inside. She approached the vehicle carefully, while she drew her gun to be prepared for any kind of danger.

Once close enough, she opened a small hatch and a few seconds from there, left ...

¨MOLLY?!¨, Whitmore and Helga exclaimed with surprise and disbelief when they saw the little girl. Although that too, Milo, Kida and the other members leave them surprised to see her.

¨He, hello everyone¨, Molly greeted nervously as she raised her hand a little to greet everyone nervously.

* * *

**So far is today's chapter.**

**I hope you are enjoying it, as I enjoy writing it.**

**I extend my cordial greetings to all of you, my dear readers, as this story progresses and progresses for your constant support.**

**And you know, any doubt, advice, question, suggestion, recommendation, is well received.**

**Without further ado, see you and I hope to see you soon.**


End file.
